Beauty Insides
by sunnettle12199
Summary: A few months after the science fair, Nassor brilliantly creates something from lab notes of Victor's. Will anyone know and what difference would it make if that thing was given life without love but part of a, soul? (Writing as I go. Meaning, story might have slight changes.) Warning: Mysterious Evil.
1. Something new

Okay. This is my first chapter of the story. Since I haven't had this story put up with some last few touches I fixed it up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed reading it so far, Thanks. :)

This guy "Rossan" is pronounced as in 'Rossun'.

Discalaimer: I do not own it obviously...

One a night, just like almost every night it rains with thunderstorms over the town of New Holland. Rain falls, hitting the ground like popping of water balloon, gushes of rain spilled splashing over roofs of suburb houses. Dark gray clouds clustered up above flashing lightening once or twice then thunder rumbling on. More lightening flashed and from from the clouds coming down. It was attracted towards a particular house. Just like any other suburban house but stood out as lightning fulminated around.

There was a window, dimly lit inside.

A tall, dark young boy stood in the middle of his own bedroom looking down at something no one in this world could possibly create.

It looked exactly like him. Black hair, stressed eyes, an oval face and wide broad shoulders. It was laying across an old fashion ping pong table surrounded with used metal, pieces of plastic silicone, and a box of sharp tools used for it.

He had just finished making his own realistic version of himself. It was fleshy with silicon spastic but had metal inside replaced for it's human type system. He has no idea why exactly but in the meantime this can be his all time winning science project for the next year to come. Can also give him more time to himself and be in more places than one.

The fake boy flickered it's own eyes. Nassor watched with exhilaration giving a light quirky grin staring across from it having felt accomplishment and hope.

He came closer expecting it to rise up beside him but nothing happened. Nassor frowned putting his head down.

'That reaction obviously was the lightening's attraction to metal.' He thought.

He wore his pyjamas, only wearing the bottoms and had bat winged pattern on them. There where no ideas coming upon his brilliant mind. First of all it was 2 Am, loud thunder rolled on outside, concentration came slowly to him and he hasn't slept in days because of this extrordinary invention. He is almost done, just a few more things to do until it can become alive.

Nassor turned around taking his eyes to the window walking towards it. His walk was added with thuds, slumping like he always did. Like a Franken monster! Levelled at his squarish head he looked out. Bags came over his eyes with tiredness, blinking slowly as lightning flashed outside.

Suddenly his face was with amazement. A light bulb clicked on over his head and turned on from lightening like a wake up call.

"Of course. how couldn't I have noticed..." He added in a fustrated manner. Speaking low with an accent lisping of his, he rose an eyebrow looking down beside him and picked up a few papers on some stacked boxes which toppled over.

Flipping the papers over to the other side and there it was, his scientific discovery notes from Victor's lab bringing his beloved pet to life. He went on scanning throughout those specific notes with inclination.

"If lightening can bring the dead to life, so will my soulless creation? Yes, it _will _work. I KNOW it can..." He spoke out raising up his hands in hope as lightening flashed about.

To the studying desk he opened up the front drawer picking up three balloons blowing into each one. Finding some string he tied it to each end of them. Coming back to his window again he used his free hand to push the bottom part of the window flipping it open. Rain trickled down with wind blowing into his room. He quickly pushed them out floating up into the sky. Taking the strings he tied the ends losely to the windows handle.

Near his created self there where two medium sized alligator clips and clipped it on to the robotics hands. Using the balloon strings and some more devices of electricity he attached them all together. As he became close to done, Clouds came closer together and lightening struck at the balloons.

Sparks and waves of electricity ran down its string into his room connecting to all the running appliances. Nassor put over his welding mask and watched intentionally from the side, it was covered over with a white sheet.

ZzzzzZzZz!* ZzzzzZzZzZZ!*

Shaking rapidly with shocks, sparks flew around and the sheet fell off. It was about to explode but wasn't stopping. The electricity kept going because of the metal attraction.

Nassor drawn forward coming closer. Everything became surprising for him, his mind rushed trying to think of another way but he came too close. Eletricity had connected him.

It shocked him too quickly. Theything was shaking over the table. Lightening shocks zapped them together in the whole process. Tiny lights was being shown around them then finally stopped dieing off.

"GraaaAHH!" Nassor failed around. So did his creation underneath him.

Falling off the ping pong table and onto the floor the real Nassor pushed off the ground back to his feet. So did his other self coping him.

"I-interesting...Hmm." Nassor said with an electric studder as he examined him walking around watching closely. He prodded its side.

"Grrraahhah." It responded from his touch. He sounded just like him.

"I will name you, Rossan. Opposite from my own 'Nassor'." He explained briefly pointing his hand to Rossan's chest then to his own showing the difference of their names like he was born with a new brain to learn with.

Rossan stared around him and his movements as he went over to his bed and laid down under the covers and yawned tiredly.

"I need rest. There's school tomorrow, good night." He flicked off the switch from his lamp beside him.

Rossan walked over slumping just like Nassor have and grabbed his covers laying down right against him in bed. Nassor looked over and glared slightly as he needed space so he awkwardly turned around letting him sleep through the rest of the night.

Sunrise came shinging brightly over the town, birdschirping, it felt like a nice day if you slept long enough. But one boy doesn't really take his life to a cheery way,...Nassor, he turned over to look at the time on his clock.

[ 7:01 ]

Making a slight groan at his alarm clock he slightly got up then 'Slam!' he hit his dented clock and stopped inturupting. Light shined brightly enough into his room that he had to squint rubbing his eyed as he rolled out of bed having the most tired look on face. He never gets more than 7 hours of sleep on school mornings but this one was the worst above all, the dreadful Monday's.

By taking a few steps on the ground a head rush came over him. He stopped and glanced at the mess in his room enduring the blood rushing to his head.

'No wonder I fell over, did I give away part of my soul...?' He thought looking down at his flat bare chest. He have felt a little weak than his normal self.

'No. Maybe it was thunderous clouds raging upon the night of my making...'

Rossan wasn't anywhere to be in his room. Walking out the door and across the upstairs hallway he could hear two people, they where his parents busy talking downstairs. Then he heard his creation speak, It was his own tone of voice responding back to his aunt and uncle. Their probably thinking Rossan was their actual nephiew.

'I hope this doesn't mean what I think...it means.'

Nassor quickly got downstairs and walked into the kitchen straight for the kitchen being noticed he took out some sort of fruity cereal while his aunt and uncle where busy talking with Rossan. He heard them asking a question or two at the dining table.

'My parens know about him...?'

Quietly he walked towards them by the table tiredly as he ate his cereal staring at Rossan who seemed to be sitting infront with his bag for lunch and had clearly been dressed into his day clothes.

'Looks like he will be the one learning today instead of me.' He thought again. Nassor's aunt and uncle then noticed him there and went attentive for him now, they seemed to be quite satisfied and not surprised seeing another 'Nassor' boy here.

Nassor stopped in his tracks and saw them both looking to him. He never know's what they will say or do because he's not one bit like them at all.

His uncle spoke out and smiled "You are creating great progress!" He walked out from the kitchen and headed out to the door getting ready off for work.

His Aunt followed her husband and nodded from his statement fixing the tie of his. Nassor and Rossan stayed in the kitchen listening.

"Yes, it's like Rossan's your twin, another nephiew of mine." She laughed out with her husband acting like it was a joke "Maybe he can even replace you for your chores." Nassor ate the rest of his cereal not really caring.

"Yes. Anyway, Nassor. Whatever your aiming at, keep at it." He yelled out then was gone out of the house. For once Nassor makes and does something his they approve of.

Nassor doesn't feel much for anything in life but he was a little astonished being praised for something like this from them. His parents are not really alive anymore but still, from the looks on their faces and the statements they made he was expecting they would have been conserned for him, always knowing he was odd being more than just different. And he was.

After finished his breakfast and snaching his lunch infront from Rossan he lead him into the living room. Rossan looked a the TV curiously so he sat down at the couch. He seemed to be zoning out staring at the blank screen.

"What you get is what you deserve..."

Someone whispered right by his left ear.

Nassor stood by the steps leading to upstairs as he heard it clear as day. Seconds after he could feel a little chill as it got inside his head echoing once more but said again almost in unison as the other.

His eyelid gave a little twitch from this myserious cause so he walked over to the tv and turned it on lowering the volume feeling releive of another noise being heard.

"There, watch tv and learn while I get busy today."

Coming back to his room upstairs he picked out an unused outfit the same as any other in his wardrobe and put it on. Grabbing his worn out backpack and learning notes putting other things he needed inside he headed downstairs and went past the living room quickly.

"Bye, Nassor." Rossan spoke out as he tredded past by behind him to the front entrance.

"Bye." Nassor replied sternly then shut the door walking out.

Rossan stared at the TV again as it went fuzzy for a few moments;

An evil smirk crept upon his lips.


	2. The school of fun

While Nassor was walking to school, morning looking somewhat different. The sun was now behind clouds casting gray shadows over the town. Far up ahead morning fog covered buildings blinding from a far distance. Each step he took seemed so mysterious. He was alone, but felt like he was being watched.

'The world is coming to an end with aliens from the mist.' He thought and darkly imagined a thrilling story.

No more than ten minutes he arrives on school grounds. When he walked up to the front entrance someone calls out his name.

"Ey, Nassor."

He heard it's annoying voice, it was Edgar. The hunched boy with an unpleasant face of a maggot waved his long bony hand for him to notice. Nassor swayed his way walking up to him and glared down.

"What is it now.." He asked coming closely.

Edgar looked up and felt slight intimidation from him. Backing away he stumbled over a rock.

"I-..I saw lightening hit to your house last night." He mentioned adjusting his shoulder bag.

Nassor thought for a moment. 'Oh? Does this brat really know..' He now closed his lids half way showing irritation across his face.

"**S**o?" He said with the bell ring. Noisy kids walked past them unnoticed.

"I was thinking, maybe you brought something to life. Can you tell me?..." He asked with his eye twitching then forced a smile. 'I need to know this! It could mean great questioning..' he thought like the mad idiot he was.

"I don't need to tell you anything." He said in one breath ending their conversation. Turning around he walked to the doors going inside.

Walking down the hall Toshiaki bumps behind him back to back in a friendly way.

Both Leaning forward staggering to a halt. Nassor slowly turned around to see. They stood across looking at each other. Nassor blinked slowly once or twice. Toshiaki moved his eyebrow slightly, inspecting.

"Uh, you are tired?" He asked curiously.

"Not completely." Nassor plainly answered back.

"Hn." Toshiaki looked down wondering what else to say. His hand went upon his chin thinking.

"I haven't slept much lately." He answered again. He felt comfort as he watched.

"Then, you must a have Insomnia." He looked up and stated simply moving his hand from his chin into a fist and palmed with reason. Nassor listened closely, this was probably the case.

Edgar popped up beside them listening in to their conversaton. Toshiaki took sharp notice.

"Get away from us."

He left them laughing with his hands rubbing against eachother. Bob came up greeting them politely and went to class. The two boys then followed.

"You can't hide that secret for long Nassor." Edgar said sitting in class. Toshiaki got to his desk but caught on attention when he heard 'Nassor ' and 'secret'. He never knew Nassor could keep secrets, this must be a really good one coming from his friend who's as smart as him. 'I need to know.' he thought taking his seat and watched curiously. He tapped with his hands togeher.

Nassor swiftly walked up infront of Edgar's desk leaning against casting a dark shadow. His mind focused to everyone knowing about his creation of a human machine. Man-made with scientific knowledge from notes of Victor's lab and his passed away father. He never thought of hiding his secret invention seriously from anyone until now.

"_Silence!_ Not a word about me or my possessions from that _r_atty mouth." Irritated and feeling upset inside, he stared to finish. Edgar flinched and gestured "I'll zip my mouth.", Toshiaki quietly chuckled to himself at this. Nassor saw walking by to his seat and did not care.

Classmates came in at different timings filling up the empty seats. Class was about to start.

A critter snuck in from the side window in the back. Crawling behind desks and without being noticed it sniffed into a bag curiously and took out a dead mouse. It jumped into Weird Girl's lap showing the treat he had found. She gasped then smiled petting it slowly, her eyes stayed watching Nassor sitting himself down the next row beside her.

Silently, he turned towards taking notice of that un-blink able stare.

"You shouldn't talk to Edgar like that. Isn't that right Mr. Whiskers.." Weird Girl spoke out petting her white feline.

Nassor caught on glancing down to the existence of old Mr. Whiskers. His eyes widened taken aback.

"Meow." It sounded after swallowing the last bits of the mouse.

Victor, Elsa, Toshiaki, bob and just about everyone in class went taken by surprise as the high meow came from Weird Girl's cat. That thing was itself and alive once again into her arms. Elsa gasped while the rest went speechless except for Edgar.

"How is your cat still **alive**!?" He questioned with his arms curved out. Everyone watched closely waiting for an answer.

"And you thought only cat's had nine lives..?" She told Edgar slowly tilting her head with creepiness to his view petting the fluff ball. After that they stared to the front. Victor blinked hard to himself, this weird fantasy of her and Mr. whiskers once again just got real.

"Settle down class." Their home room and also art teacher walked into the classroom. All attention came to her the minute she walked in. Her name, was Mrs. Ancherla. The last name gave away of what she really looked like, a black spider. All of her clothes and make up where black everyday. The stuff around her eyelashes seemed like long spider legs and her butt was very large. It's not even close to Halloween but yet over a quarter of this town attracted 'weird looking' people since last year. Including fellow class mates.

Standing at the front she opened her black lips to speak "Okay class, today we will be picking out pieces of paper from a hat. That paper will read what object of art you need to create for the rest of this year. Was that clear enough?" A few classmates gazed nodding to her, the rest just listened.

"Good." She nodded and took a hat out from her Art cart. Moving it from side to side she brought most of the class attentive. From the clacking of her heels she walked to the left side of the classroom giving the hat out to Bob.

"Pass it around please. Only one Bob." She looked down at him as he accidentally took out two then examining each one for a better pick. With an innocent face he put the other one back and passed it behind. After everyone got a piece of paper, Ms. Ancherla took it away placing it back to her cart.

Nassor flipped over his little piece, it showed 'Animal'.

"Awe man, I picked out a flower." Bob called out turning his head to Toshiaki. He was an obese boy so only his head and limbs where able to move from his desk.

"Funny, I have kite." He said and smirked watching him.

"Oh! Trade?" Bob lifted his arm up towards him in reach but he simply shook his head. Most classmates began talking about what they have gotten.

"There will be no talking! I discussed this with you all weeks ago!" The teacher yelled out after piling a dozen cases of charcoal at the front. Across from Nassor's view she pressed her hand with annoyance against her hip, tapping with long black finger nails.

* * *

Class went silent from then on. Now was a great time to be frightened of her. In the middle of class work, Nassor finished when drawing with charcoal of his dead hamster, Colossus in a dark shaded background. Though this was not the teachers orders, he did it anyways without using a view on reflection or lines.

After that terrible art class things moved on to Math and Science. In science today was a test. Toshiaki handed his in before anyone else. Second time in a row.

As lunch break came around Bob opened the window while Toshiaki smirked fully prepared taking out a mouse and threw it outside. Mr. Whiskers noticed this mouse hours ago and perked his ears up watching his actions. Running outside from Weird Girl's arms to chase, it suddenly started pouring rain. Hisses came from the cat getting soaked as it jumped running around seeking for shelter. Toshiaki chuckled taping with his video camera.

Weird Girl did not bother to help her dear kitty but instead she spoke out in a freaky way that put a curse on them. She disturbed staring at Toshiaki since he did not listen. Bob on the other hand worried in fear for a horrible curse was to twist their fate. When others in class ate their lunch being entertained, Nassor stayed silent, uncaused. He was not in a good mood. For last night he never had enough sleep but it was worth it.

Last two periods was English, history and gym. Skipping all the way to gym, today was a game of Dodge Ball. That meant another class playing against.

Each student was different at playing. Nassor stayed in one spot throwing each ball at a time. He couldn't hit anyone far away but only if they came close enough. Toshiaki hit some kids and quite hard over their waste line, he was out after someone hit him in the crotch. Bob was too large, each time their opposing team threw a ball at him he was out but their ball would bounce right back coming for them.

Victor and Elsa went allies playing swell until one got hit. Edgar on the other hand did not want to leave so he lied each time a ball or his own would touch or hit him being already so clumsy. Weird girl stayed back laying her eyes upon that other class with her creepiness. Eventually no team had lost because she was too freaky to even handle.

* * *

When school classes finished, Nassor wanted to go home straight away with no interruptions. He could not wait to see his Rossan again. Grabbing their school bags from the back of class and walking down the normal hall of staring children, he went out from the side doors, down the sidewalk then finally he headed for home.

Toshiaki walked the same direction as well with bob tagging along. As they got into conversation of the event's that happened, Toshiaki quickly realized in thought, a walk with Nassor today would be best. For all he knew, his friend could be hiding a butterfly that would fly away at any moment. This meant real importance. He could catch up, just in time to ask.

"Bob, I need a talk with Nassor. See a you around." He said quickly walking ahead of his slow pace, turning to face.

"Uh-right. What about tonight?" Bob asked, expressing slight concern.

"Maybe." He answered turning around.

Using a faster pace, he caught up to his other friend in just a block away from home.

"Nassor." He said looking up.

"Toshaki, I have plans after school." He informed him looking away from eye contact.

"What? We can still walk together." Telling him this was no good. They have already walked across the street coming towards his own home.

Toshiaki thought 'No time to stall, getting it done and over with is the only thing to do.'

"Your hiding a secret. I need to know." He said. Walkaing at his house and up to the front door, Nassor stopped before opening and turned around to face him.

"If I was, what are your plans after knowing?"

"How should I know? You hiding something, something very interesting. You need to tell me. I am a, best friend to you." He said, quietly adding 'best friend'. But now he feels something different from a best friend, something more. He couldn't put his finger on it. Anyway, whatever it was, Bob as his best friend felt odd in the last couple of days.

Nassor thought figureing out, 'Perhaps I am his best friend and **I** shall be the one to praise for supreme intelligence. My creation. No one ever made science like this before. I also promised myself to not tell anyone..'

"Hm, I won't tell you, I'll show you." He said and cocked his head.

The door opened. What stood in front of them was Rossan.

Toshiaki saw Nassor open the door but looked hard and out of shape. This was confusing. He noticed something odd then looked twice from one, to the other. There's two. To make sure he wasn't dreaming, he pinched himself hard on the arm.

"Nassor?..Another Nassor?" Toshiaki's eyes widened, bewildered.

I love writing this story. It's great and I'll be putting up more chapters soon. (I'm just about to start writing my third chapter in this current update in time.) R&R. Also, if you would like Nassor and Toskiaki being together or not, review/PM as a vote. And if you do, thank you! :)


End file.
